


James

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship Ben/Mike, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, the ginger blinked and smiled. <br/>“As like a threesome kind of way?” He asked, eyebrows raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beloved Saskia

„James?“ Ben was perched on the counter next to a batch of cooling brownies. The ginger chef looked up from his phone, eyes focusing on his friend.

“Yes?” The Scottish asked, putting even his phone away as Ben’s nervous face made him curious.

“Mike and I want to invite you….. as a third member…. into our bedroom? uhh.” Ben quickly looked around in the studio, worry creeping into his mind that this idea wasn’t the best, then looking back at James who, meanwhile, turned somehow into stone, eyes still focused on Ben but slightly glassy.

“James?” now slightly panicked, Ben jumped from the counter to walk right into James personal space, trying to get his eyes to move, or anything for that matter.

Slowly, the ginger blinked and smiled.

“As like a threesome kind of way?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“Well yes? If you want to? We thought you might want to join because you always seem so open about your attraction to both of us.” Ben got out, unsure, hands limb at his side as he observed James.

“Sure. When will you have me?” James asked, grinning like a fool as Ben's nervous face fell for a relieved one.

“Around 5pm would be great. We would talk some and get everything worked out, would that be okay?”

“Till 5 then.” The other chef smiled, probably wanting to add something as he was called away. With an apologizing smile, James went, leaving Ben happily back in the kitchen.

Fishing out his smart phone of his trousers, he dialed the heart known number.

“He said yes.” Was the first thing he said as Mike picked up, not only 20 meters away from him. With a quick glance to Ben, Mike leaned back and smiled.

“Good.”

* * *

 

The day dragged on, with James smiling at the Ben and Mike whenever they came close enough and even without talking, Ben knew Mike was excited for tonight, if his rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes were anything to go by.

At 3, they shut the studio, leaving for a deserved weekend.

“See you at 5.”Mike said to James, smiling as the red haired man nodded and waved them goodbye as their path split.

“We have to make the bed.” Ben groaned, holding his hand out for Mike to take. With gentle fingers, Mike took his hand and held it tightly before easing his grip as they begun to walk to their home.

“You think he likes white or red?”

“Probably red.” Mike joked, chuckling as his lover punched his arm.

“Stop it you beast. I need to…. Do you think he wants snacks?” Ben turned to Mike with big eyes, holding his breath as his mind threw itself over.

“Ben, deep breaths. We always have snacks, thanks to you. And we just take the white sheets, we can boil them. And now, calm down and just imagine what we can do with a third person.” Mike soothed him, pulling him into his side to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay, yes. Okay.” The chef murmured, leaning into Mike's side for the rest of the walk.

* * *

 

5pm came by fast, not minutes earlier, Ben was making the bed, cleaning the mess of the night before up and then the bell already rang and seconds later, James stood in the doorway, hugging his two friends tightly.

“Let's talk, shall we?” Ben prompted, feeling secure now, knowing James came and was still there.

* * *

 

Ben dropped his head low and connected his forehead with James' collarbone, breathing against the red flushed skin there. Fingers threaded into his hair, pulling his head back so he was looking into the blown out eyes of the man underneath him as he sank down onto his cock, breathing heavily though the stretch.

“You are so beautiful.” James murmured, breathless as Ben robbed all his senses, leaving him exposed to the tight clench, the heat that two bodies around him produced and the pure smell of heat that tucked in his nose with the soft smell of Ben's shampoo.

Ben sat up, taking the last few centimeters with wide open eyes, his hands were pressed to James chest, supporting his weight as he moved his body until his back was flushed with Mike's chest, the man kneeling behind him. Mike sneaked his arms around Ben's stomach, with his lips dancing along Ben's shoulder as his eyes were glued to James.

“He is, isn’t he?” Mike agreed dragging his teeth along the naked throat, making Ben gasp and clench around James, bringing a moan from James' lips into this world.

“So magnificent.” Was whispered as Ben began to roll his hips, moving gracefully with his eyes closed and head resting on Mike's shoulder behind him, leaving his whole body for James' view and hands.

* * *

 

Six months later.

“You have too many things.” Ben commented, lifting one of the last moving boxes, labeled ‘kitchen’ with a big red marker and carryied it into the kitchen, placing it next to the other box already standing there.

“Well I do have one third of this house to fill.” James said, sneaking a kiss before moving further into the house to catch Mike around his waist and also steal a kiss from him.

“I believe it's less, because Ben's bake ware takes up one third of the house alone. We have to share the other two thirds.” Mike joked, walking past Ben to get the last box into the house. Just shutting the door for once would be satisfying.

“I want to argue, but it's probably true.” Ben said and shut the door behind Mike as the man came in with the last box.   
“Welcome home.” The both said to James.

“Thanks for making room for me.” James wrapped his arms around his two boyfriends, holding them close.

“We never had to make room for you. Room was already there for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
